-Be Mine?
by MidnightSun222
Summary: Anastasia Steele has just been made partner at her law firm at the age of 22. She is also an ex-child prodigy. An unpleasant encounter with Christian Grey confuses her as her body reacts positively despite her immediate dislike for him. Will Christian convince her to give them a shot? Will she want to when she gets to know him? OOC, AU and NO CHEATING. HEA GUARANTEED.
1. Chapter 1

Urgghh. Today is turning out to be the worst day ever. Friday I made partner at the law firm I work for, Reed&Reed, and my co-workers thought it would be fun to throw me a congratulatory party. I told Paul, another partner at the firm, that my parents were taking me out to dinner Saturday so my co-workers thought; why not throw a party on Sunday. When I woke up today with a massive hangover, as this was my second time ever being drunk, I knew this was going to be a bad day. My dad also asked me to help out a military buddy of his with an assault charge that he got during a bar fight. When I met the guy this morning I did not expect him to be so uncooperative. And to top it all off the line at the coffee house across the road from my work is huge and I need my coffee to numb this head ache. So here I am, standing in the line at a coffee house, waiting for someone to take my order.

I guess I should be happy that I just made partner at 22, making me the youngest partner of any law firm in Seattle ever, but this hangover was making that so fucking hard. I remember when I first interviewed for Reed&Reed at 19. Mark Reed offered me the job so quickly saying that I was the first child genius they had ever interviewed. Even though I told him I wasn't a child genius or any type of genius repeatedly, just a girl who graduated high-school at 16 and law school at 19, he still looked at me with his eyes shining like he had just won the lottery. If he wasn't a completely harmless 52 year old man with salt and pepper hair and a slight beer belly, I would have been apprehensive about the way he was looking at me.

I did research on all the 5 law firms I applied for and Reed&Reed along with Grey&Adams were the most successful by far. Grey&Adams was owned by a Melinda Adams and Carrick Grey but Melinda retired just a couple of months previous of my application, while I was still attending Harvard law. Even though the law firms were doing equally as well I thought I would play it safe and accept Reed&Reed's offer as Grey&Adams had just lost of its owners and major attorneys.

"What do you want, ma'am?" A sarcastic voice dragged me out of my thought and into the here and now. I pulled my eyes down to the face of a woman in her late 20's with her messy blond hair hidden under a cap reading 'cherry street coffee house'. Her t-shirt read the same words. Her face was covered in what looked like three layers if make up, she looked like she would be quite pretty if it wasn't for,what I can only assume is, a permanent scowl on her face and the make up.

At first I am quite taken back by her rude tone but I quickly recovered as I am very familiar by women like her that feel they need to be rude to show people they're better than them, or at least think they are. If this were any other day I would totally hand this bitch her ass very publicly but I'm not in the mood and I just really want my coffee and maybe something to nibble on, having missed breakfast, so I just reply "A Caramel macchiato and a slice of the banana nut load" in a cold but also very bored voice. She looks shocked, like she was looking for a confrontation and was sure I would give her it. She asks for my name after I pay and hands me my banana nut loaf before telling me to take a seat. I never give my real name in these places, and since I have been frequently visiting this place over the past couple of years I have kind of just stuck with the name 'Alex'.

I take a seat and patiently wait for 'my name' to be called while massaging my temples with one hand and picking at my well deserved snack with the other. The familiar chime of the door opening rings. I don't look up as i fear any sudden movements will worsen my headache but when I hear gasps and very audible whispers of women saying 'I want him' and 'damn, he's FINE' my interest is piqued.

I look up to see whomever it is that these woman are staring at and my jaw goes slack. Standing there in a Timothy Everest black single-breasted three-piece suit with gray pinstripes, white shirt and gray and black silk tie was the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. His unruly 'just fucked' copper hair was accompanied by Adonis like features that made many of the women, some of the men and almost me swoon. After the Adonis order his coffee he stepped to the side but didn't sit down as all the tables were occupied and, much to everyone's disappointment, he didn't look like he wanted to share.

He looks up from his blackberry that has been glue to his hand since her entered and made direct eye contact with me. My eyes lock onto his, sky blue to stormy grey, and I feel unable to look away and I almost blush. BLUSH?! ME?! I almost never blush anymore, not since I became a lawyer anyway and this guy that I have never spoken I is almost making me blush. Just when I am about to force myself to look away, the snotty barista gains my attention.

"A caramel macchiato for Alex" she says in the same bored voice i used when addressing her earlier. I walk up to the counter as does the mysterious grey eyes stranger. My table is quite far from the front so it takes me quite sometime to get there and the Adonis has started making his way towards the front also. I watch the snotty barista as she stops ogling the grey eyes stranger and visibly pales. I can't make out what she is saying but she is stuttering and it looks like she is making excuses. The Adonis' rigid back and finger pointing is highlighting his displeasure. I get closer and I can finally make out was his baritone voice is saying

"You would think you would be able to remember such a simple order" he booms in a sarcastic manner.

"Sir…uhh…that isn't your-" she stammers before getting cut off by Adonis.

"And don't try and tell me it isn't my order. I told you my name as Alex and this is obviously my order. Jesus Christ! A strong black coffee with 2 sugars, is there someone more professional and able I can talk to?' He sneers. I side step the Adonis to ask for my drink.

"Excuse me? Is my order ready? You called my name". The Adonis stops his tirade when her hears my voice and takes his drink off of the work top.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" He says his eyes burning into the side of my head even though I know he's talking to rude barista.

"Wait mister! That drink isn't yours!" The barista said; her voice holding a lot less confidence then I think she hoped for.

"What are you talking about?! I just told you my names Alex!" He says stepping in front of me and dramatically gesturing around himself for emphasis.

"Actually that's my drink and I'm Alex" I say behind him hoping to finally get my hands on some caffeine.

He turns around abruptly causing my caramel macchiato to spill all over my front. "Ahhhh…huuh…huut…hottt" I exclaim jumping up and down and leaning forward to try to get my the hot liquid of my skin while trying to get my point across.

"Holy shit ahh, um" he stumbles over his words looking for…something? I'm still jumping up and down at this point, minutes away from pulling my blouse off. He turns around and reaches over the counter, grabbing the jug of water, before turning back around and throwing it all over the front of my favorite now ruined blouse, instantly cooking me. I look up from my leather laser cut Ralph Lauren blouse, that is not dripping a mixture of coffee and water onto my basket stitched pencil skirt, and land my eyes and into grey orbs that are now looking apprehensive and wary.

"Holy freck! Did you really just scold me?!" I looked at him in disbelief as my blood boiled and if this were a cartoon there would definitely be steam coming out of my ears. I didn't give him time to answer but quickly interjected, answering the questing for him. "No, the truth of the matter is that you didn't JUST scold me, you also ruined my favorite blouse, which is now see-through! Thank you very much!"

"Hey listen!" He almost yells. YELLS?! He thinks he can tell when he just spilt my own drink all over me. "I'm sorry about spilling the drink on you but in my defense I did cool you down with the water."

"Wow! You'd be a great addition to the Seattle fire department, you could go around making fires and then say 'hey it's alright guys, I put them out'. Are you that much of an idiot?!" I am fuming and from the look of his, now almost black eyes, I think he is as well.

"I don't know who you think you are but I am christian grey so dot you dare even think you can talk to me like that! You're the one who was standing right behind me while I was putting the idiot barista in her place!" We are now having a screaming match in the middle of the coffee shop. Christian Grey? Why does that name should so familiar.

"You're name isn't even Alex and you were bitching about my drink?! What the fuck asshole?!" He looks shocked that I don't recognize who he is. Why would I? He seems to regain composure and I drop my eyes back to my blouse to see whether it's salvageable. I inwardly sigh, it's not. I glance at his hands and see that they are now tightly clenched.

I look back up at him when I hear him speak. "The drink thing was a misunderstanding. You can't stand there and scream at me for an honest mistake you idiot! And as for the blouse…" he looks down at my chest making me feel self conscious. "I'll buy you a new one but I must say, I'm quite liking how it looks now." He looks up at me when I start to curse.

"Eyes up her, you pig! And I don't want you to buy me a new one, a new one wouldn't be my favorite now, would it?!" I am getting really pissed off and that stupid beautiful smirk on his flawless face is aggravating me.

"Don't be mad Alex, if you give me your number I will take you out on a shopping spree and you can get as many blouses you want." The more this asshole speaks the more I want to punch him. I haven't got my share of caffeine, I'm soaked and I forgot my blazer in my office so I have nothing to cover my now visible bra and boobs with. I look at him with a sneer on my face and my eyes filled with contempt while his eyes are filled with humor. I turn on my heel and begin to stomp my way towards the door.

"Aww come on Alex, I was serious about buying you the blouse!" He booms.

"Yeah, fuck you!" I scream but not before hearing his whimsical laugh that goes straight to my crotch.

Urghh. Fucking Christian Grey.

**_Hi, this is my first fanfic. Don't know if I should continue. Tell me what you think. Please review. _**

**_-midnight xxx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christian's POV

All of these men and women are idiots. You'd think that at least one of them would have noticed that the company we were about to acquire today was as good as dead and there was no way saving it. If I had left it to Jenkins without checking the deal at the last minute, I would be out of $980,000 and have a failing business under my belt. We wouldn't have been so far into the negotiations if Ros wasn't ill so she could supervise or if Jenkins wasn't a total fucking dumb ass.

It's days (or should I say weeks) like this where I would call my sub and take out all my frustrations on her but I haven't had a sub for 2 months and I had been getting tired of them anyway. Flynn thinks I'm tired of the lifestyle and should try and have a real relationship with someone. I don't know if that is the stupidest or the smartest thing I've ever heard but what I do know is that I'm not holding out much hope anyway. I doubt very much that I am even capable of having an 'emotional relationship' considering the lifestyle is all I've ever known.

"Taylor!" My authoritative voice vibrates through the intercom. "We are leaving. Bring the car to the front of the building."

Taylor's very curt "Sir" is his only reply. I get up and walk out of my office and towards the elevator.

While waiting for the elevator I turn to Andrea and say "push everything back to at least tomorrow."

"Yes sir." She immediately replies. See? That's why I keep Andrea around. She doesn't ask any questions and does everything I ask of her when I ask. I can't say the same about Olivia though; she is constantly staring at me, waiting for me to acknowledge her and when I ask her to do something Andrea usually has to repeat it because she was to busy ogling me to listen the first time.

The elevator arrives and I step in loosening my tie and running my hand through my hair. Mondays have never been a friend of mine and today is no exception.

I make my way through the lobby and everyone slows down to look at me. After most of them working for me for the 6 years I have been in business, you would assume they would be used to it by now.

I get into the back if the Audi SUV only nodding at Taylor while he opens the door for me.

"Where to, sir?" Taylor asks. I don't really want to go home, there's nothing there and I would be forced to work. I could go to Bellevue but both mom and dad are working so that's a no too. God I sound so lonely.

"Just drive Taylor. I will tell you to stop if something catches my attention" I reply, my voice lacking in energy.

We drive for approximately 20 minutes before I finally ask Taylor to pull over. We had passed so many coffee shops while on our drive and yet I feel compelled to enter this one. The 'cherry tree coffee shop' is nothing above average so why am I so drawn to this place. I chalk it up to me loosing my mind. What else could it be? I randomly feel lonely and now I'm feeling a connection with a coffee shop. Yep, definitely crazy.

I walk into the coffee shop, causing the bell on top of the door to ring. I can hear the women in the store whisper about me and can feel their blatant stares. Couldn't they be more covert about it?

I walk up to the end of the line and notice the barista, whom is practically drooling at the sight of me, spilt water over her own hand, missing the cup completely.'Yeah, yeah whatever. It's just a face' is what I feel like saying but instead I wait in line for a good 4 minutes. This must be a popular place to have such a long line.

When the barista addresses me I say "Black, strong with 2 sugars" with a wink. She practically melts into a puddle before asking me to pay and for my name. I say Alex, not wanting to use my real name as that would most definitely catch me more unwanted attention.

Every single table inside the coffee shop is occupied so I am forced to either share a table or stand. I opt for standing and reading some emails as I'm sure I would be harassed by one of these very obvious women if I did take a seat.

I look up from my emails and am greeted by a pair of strikingly beautiful eyes. Her eyes were almost translucent, glossy, like the palest blue glass, too soft to be turquoise, too bright to be baby blue. The flawless looking young woman's creamy white skin only contributed to making her eyes stand out even more. Her nose straight and small, she had full, pouty lips that were just begging to be kissed. The luscious, wavy, brown locks that framed her face tumbled over her shoulder and down her breasts, stopping right around where her belly button would be located. She's like a siren and I feel like she is pulling me in. No doubt she is the reason I was so compelled to enter this shop. It feels like time has stopped and the only ones here are me and this blue-eyed goddess.

We are both pulled out of our own little world and back into the present by the baristas monotonous voice. "A Caramel macchiato for Alex." Huh? Caramel macchiato? Oh for fucks sake.

I make my way over to the incompetent barista. "A caramel macchiato? I literally just ordered a strong black with 2 sugars, do you want me to come over the counter and do your job for you?!" I'm fuming.

"Sir…that's not y-your drink"she stumbles

"Yeah, I know it isn't my drink. I ordered a strong black. You would think you would be able to remember such a simple order!" I boom, God almighty, why did I walk into this place.

Oh, God. She has started stammering about how this isn't my drink again. After I am done thoroughly explaining to her how I am 'Alex' and this is my drink I hear a very angelic voice coming from behind me. The beautiful blue eyed goddess walks around me and ask for her drink. I feel her body pulling me towards her. I have to get out.

"You know what?! Fuck it!" I yell, snatching the beverage off of the work top. The idiotic barista begins to speak again.

Oh for fuck sake. Please tell me she is not telling me this isn't my drink again. "What are you talking about?! I just told you my names Alex!" I roar, my arms flailing around like I'm on fire.

A very annoyed and agitated voice states;"Actually that's my drink and I'm Alex." I turn around suddenly, tipping all of my drink, or should u say not 'my drink', all over the torso of the perfect little woman that stands before. She starts jumping up and down on the spot, trying to explain that it's hot.

"Holy shit ahh, um" I mumble, searching for something that can help me cool her down. I spot a jug of water over the counter and grab it. I toss the water onto her front, instantly drenching her clothing even more.

She examines her body and then slowly looks up at me, her eyes alight with burning fury. Oh shit.

She automatically starts spitting venom at me before I'm even fully aware of what is going on. She's screeching at the top of her lungs. I really need to put a stop to this because I am loosing my patience very quickly.

"Hey, listen!" I bellow, instantly putting a stop to her tirade. "I'm sorry about spilling the drink on you but in my defense I did cool you down with the water."

She barely lets me finish what I am saying before she makes a very sarcastic comment and all I want to do is pull her over my knee and give her a good hiding. I am appalled by the way she is speaking to me. No one, not even my family, dares to speak to me this way. I tell her who I am, hoping my name will calm her down or at least gain me some respect but the only thing she seems to pick up on is that my name actually isn't Alex.

I am shocked that she doesn't know who I am but I quickly regain composure and try and breathe. In a very calm voice I reply "The drink thing was a misunderstanding. You can't stand there and scream at me for an honest mistake you idiot! And as for the blouse…" I look down at her ruined blouse and instantly get a hard on from the sight of her at least C sized breasts. I can even make out the color of her candy pink nipples. "I'll buy you a new one but I must say, I'm quite liking how it looks now."

I flick my eyes up from her chest to her face when she starts ranting. She looks so sexy with her hands gesturing around her, nostrils flaring and her checks pink from her being so flustered. I bet she's a fireball in bed and I can't help but wonder how she'd look while I bring her to orgasm under me.

I ask for her number, wanting to rile her up even more. She swiftly turns on her heel, making a bee-line for the door and I can't seem take my eyes off of her perfectly round ass that I would love to get my hands on. She really is perfect.

"Aww come on Alex, I was serious about buying you the blouse!" I laugh, hoping she turns around to scream at me some more.

She leaves with a final "fuck you!" And I can't contain the roaring laughter that rips through my throat. I can't remember ever laughing this hard.

I can't wait to make the beautiful angel, that is Alex, mine.

_**I wasn't sure if I should include BDSM into this but I think it will be more interesting with it. Christian is only 26 in this. It was pointed out to me that it takes 7 years to become a lawyer in America. I thought it would be the same as England and just be 4 but I'm still going to keep Ana as a graduate after 3 years and I will give her an eidetic memory.**_

_**I don't know where this story is going. I can just see random scenes in my head of CG and AS together. I don't know how often I will update. It will probably be random.**_

-midnight sun cx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anastasia's POV

I hurry my way over the road, hugging myself over my breasts in hope of not catching too much attention. Even though I really want to, I will myself not to look back at the beautiful man that I left laughing in the coffee shop. I jam my hand in the small left-hand side pocket of my skin tight skirt, trying to reach my car keys. When I finally grip them, I make my way to my car that is sitting outside my place of work instead of in the parking garage, because I was late this morning. I open the trunk of my matte black Mercedes Benz G-class '14, thankful that I hadn't taken my dry cleaning out last night.

I pull out my, in very pale mint green, Ted Baker Nistee skater dress with fitted high waist, capped sleeves and soft pleated flare skirt inside it's dry cleaning bag, out of the trunk before locking it. I make a break for the entrance of the lobby, using my dry cleaning bag to cover my front. I speed walk past the swan shaped indoor water fountain with the octagon base and towards the back, partly glass wall that holds four elevators.

Appreciative that there's no one waiting for the elevator, I type in the security code and ride it up to the 20th out of the 21 floors to the building. Reed&Reed only occupy the top 4 floors where as the others floors are used for different businesses. The ding of the elevator alerts me that I have arrived on my floor. I hastily walk out, quickly bypassing Claire and Finn, the receptionists, only greeting them with a small wave as I make my way down the hall and to my office.

Carrie, my assistant is sitting behind a tall, silver desk that is facing the lobby whilst also on a right angle from my office so she can see anyone who is approaching and has a clear view of my large glass door that is covered by beige blinds.

I walk towards my glass door, pushing it open before turnig to Carrie who is watching me carefully. "Please don't interrupt me. I have to get changed after an incident at the coffee shop" I say while flashing her my front. Her eyes widen and she tries to stifle the small smile that plays at the corners of her mouth.

"Wow, erm yeah okay. There will be no interruptions" she states unprofessionally while simultaneously ogling my chest.

"Dammit Carrie" I mutter under my breath, hiding myself from my lesbian assistants exploring eyes.

I enter my office, swiftly covering the glass door with the beige blinds that surround the room, giving myself some much needed privacy. I rid my self of my now soggy blouse. It's such a shame; my mom and dad, Ray and Carla Steele bought me this outfit for my first day as partner.

I slip into my dress, thankful that I am wearing suede, beige, peep-toes Christian Loubouti pumps as they moderately match the dress. I look down at myself and can't help but notice that this is a very risky dress to work in, considering it hits my mid thigh but ah well. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Miss Steele, you are standing in for Mr Paul Sefton's co-council today and are due in court in 45 minutes time." Carrie informs me over the phone. Even though Carrie, my 5ft 2" green eyed, red haired, petite assistant, and I are friends we always try and remain professional at work.

"Please inform Mr Sefton that I will meet him there in 15 minutes" I reply through the intercom. At the same time I take my finger of the speaker button my office door swings open and there in a grey Armani suit is my 33 year old colleague, Paul Sefton.

"Inform him yourself" he grins, inviting himself into my office. Paul is a very good looking man with dark hair, caramel colored skin and sky blue eyes that are always twinkling. If it wasn't for the age gap and him being married and deeply in love with one of the most amazing women I have ever met, Leona Sefton, I would jump his bones.

"Shouldn't you be down at the courthouse by now, prepping your client?" I ask in a sarcastic manner while organizing the papers I might need for this case.

"Were you wearing that this morning?" He says, laughing to himself to himself. Hmm… I'm guessing Carrie got to him and told him about the coffee incident.

"No, I wasn't wearing this but some dicklord spilt coffee all over me today and I had no other option but to wear this." I reply grabbing my files of my large glass desk and stuffing them in to my briefcase/satchel before walking out of the door behind Paul.

"Dicklord? Is that a new one?" He says, still chuckling, as we step into the elevator.

"Yes, yes it is." I reply as watch the elevator doors close. Two hours in court when I really just want to get down to the studio and dance away my frustrations. Yippee.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I finally feel calm for the first time today. I grab my towel out of my gym bag and put it around my neck before sitting on the floor and waving goodbye to Darren my ballet partner for today.

Ballet, reading and my music have always been my escapes. Ever since I was six years old I have been dancing, playing the piano and playing the violin. My parents claim that it is due to my eidetic memory that I was able to learn how to do so many things at such a young age. I have never given it up, my dancing, even when I was told by my teachers that I had too much potential to be wasting time dancing.

'Aahh, that feels good." I murmur to myself as I take off my pointe shoes and flex my toes. I slip on my socks and my pair of bright crimson Nike Dual Fusion Run training shoes. I swipe my gym bag of the floor and head out of the studio, not caring that my ensemble of a black leotard, nude tights, black leg warmers and navy blue trench coat, looks ridiculous.

I walk through all male gym to get to the outside doors and am completely aware of the stares I am receiving from all of the sweaty men.

"Damn, honey!" I hear someone growl. I feel like I'm walking around in my underwear even though I am wearing a very concealing trench coat. I don't turn around to see who it was but pick up my pace and continue to maneuver around the pieces of equipment hoping to avoid any type of confrontation.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, sugartits" I ignore him, my sights set on the door that holds my freedom. Or should I say held my freedom, but that was before I am violated by a rather rough hand squeezing my left ass check while the owner said "And look at that ass." I automatically turn around and come face to face with a 6ft 5" muscular ogre with dark blonde hair and mud colored eyes. Without thinking I bring my hand up and across his cheek. "Touch me again asshole and will cut your arm off." My voice confident and threatening.

Even though my dad, who is ex military, taught me how to defend my self I know that I have no chance against this giant unless I take while he is unsuspecting. My favorite tactic is playing the 'hyped up girl that is confident but can't fight' before taking my opponent down. The ogre turns back to me, a very vicious looking red mark forming on his left cheek, and trains his now blazing eyes on mine. He rapidly grabs hold of my right forearm causing me to drop my gym.

"Who the fuck do you think your slapping, you little bitch?!" He snarls causing his saliva to flick onto my face. Ewww.

"Get off of me now, you hideous ogre, before I open a can of whoop-ass on you!" I say mustering up as much confidence as I can. He laughs a harsh laugh, making me cringe. I begin to claw and beat my fist onto his chest. He stops his laughter and looks at me with a confused face like he has no idea what I'm trying to accomplish.

I need him to be unguarded to take him down so I start to shape, trying to escape from his vice-like grip on my arm. He starts to chuckle again and some of the men, who have paused their work-outs enjoy the 'entertainment', happen to find my actions hilarious aswell. I'm convinced that his guard is down and I am about to collide my knee with his groin when a fist come flying over my shoulder, connecting with the ogres chin, ripping him away from consciousness.

I feel someone grab me over my stomach and pull me to their chest. I have no idea who it is and start to thrash when we reach the gym doors that held all of my hope not even 5 minutes ago. The mystery man puts me on the ground, spinning my around with their hands on my shoulders.

"Ma'am are you…- well, well, well. Who do we have here?" My mysterious knight in shining armor says in a deep soulful voice that I recognize instantly. Hoping I'm wrong, I warily bring my eyes up to meet intensely grey orbs that are alight with humor.

Oh fuck, not you again.

**_Hey guys, this chapter took forever to write because I had no idea how they were going to meet for the second time. I have a pinterest page up for this fanfiction so if you want to go check it out, you can. midnightsun222/_**

**_I dont know if I should make Ana a virgin in this or not but I have ideas for either option so please reveiw and tell me if you want her to be a virgin. I will be updating irregularly, it all depends on my schedule and workload from university._**

**_Thanks for reading _**

**_-midnight sun xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christian's POV

"Come on Taylor. Let's go" I call, walking through the great room with my gym bag in hand. I haven't been able to get Alex, the coffee shop girl, out of my head all day and need to distract myself from the draydreams I have been having of making slow, gentle love to her in my bed. My bed? What the fuck am I thinking and since when have I ever been one to make love?. I have no idea where this is coming from and have no one to talk to about it since Flynn, my psychiatrist, is visiting his parents in England for two weeks.

I get into the private elevator of my Escala penthouse and continue to think of those delightful blue eyes as we descend towards the parking garage. I would usually use the gym in Escala but they are upgrading the equipment and the gym will be closed for the next two days.

I get into the back of the black Audi SUV and watch as the city of Seattle merges into a blur in front of my eyes and all I can think of is whether her full name is Alexia? Alexandria? Or maybe just Alex. I wonder what she does for a living? As we get closer to the gym I can't help imagining her in gym clothes, all sweaty after a workout or better yet all sweaty after I give her a workout.

God, Grey. What has this woman done to you to make you soft? My subconscious questions me.

Taylor brings the car to a halt before I even know that we are here. I asked Taylor to find me the closest all male private gym as I really can't be bothered fighting of predatory women. I walk into the gym, signing my name in as 'Alex Grey' since this has become a regular pseudonym of mine; mostly to just avoid hassle but now I just want to be connected to the brunette vision named Alex.

I enter the gym after dropping of my bag in a locker and see a few men crowed in a circle a few meters away from me. Usually I would avoid such situations, distancing myself from others but I shockingly find myself walking towards the crowd. I don't know why I'm finding my behavior shocking, I've been doing a number of strange things today.

As I shorten the distance between the rowdy men and myself I hear a very feminine voice courageously say "Get off of me now before I open a can of whoop-ass on you!" If I didn't genuinely believe this woman was in trouble I would have found that funny; it sounded so damn cute.

I wedge myself between two men, attempting to get a better view in order to asses the situation. I see the back of a woman with voluptuous brown locks that cascade down her back. She is thrashing around and beating her tiny little fist on the chest of a very large man, whose grip on her right fore arm must be very strong as his knuckles are now white.

I hasn't help but wonder in disgust why none of the men watching this ordeal are trying to help this lady. I take a step forward take a swing at the 'big guy' making a connection with his chin and taking him down immediately. Huh. I was sure that he was going to put up more of a fight but who am I to complain.

In order to get the woman away from all the testosterone I wrap my arm around her perfect little waist, grabbing what I assume is her gym bag off the floor and make a bee-like for the door. She complies fairly easily but I think she is just under shock from the events that have just taken place. As soon as we make it through the gym doors she begins to fight against my body, bouncing her head against my chest. This action or any action that involves touching my chest would usually cause me to feel like I'm on fire and have a panic attack but oddly enough, I feel fine with this stranger touching me and I actually want to pull her closer.

Placing her onto her own two feet, I begin to question her. "Ma'am are you…- well, well, well. Who do we have here? We have got to stop meeting like this." My voice automatically develops a seductive edge as I spin her around to face me and find myself lost in those guileless, powder blue eyes again.

"Yeah, we really do." she mumbles so quietly that I barely catch it. Her eyes are locked onto the doors of the gym and it occurs to me that she is still scared of the 'big guy' in the gym. I gently grab her right hand and feel an electric current travel along my spine that prevents me from hearing her wince. I look down at her hand and then meet her puzzled, wide eyes that indicate to me that she felt it too.

Deciding to ignore the pull I'm feeling towards her, I address the situation. "You know he's not going to hurt you right? and what happened to your hand? You need to ice it and put anica cream on it" I say softly but my sympathy is quickly replaced with bewilderment when I hear her scoff. Huh?

"I slapped him and I will ice my hand when I get home. I'm not scared of the gross ogre. I'm pissed that you stepped in before I had a chance to kick his ass." What? She didn't want me to help her? Is she crazy?

"You're mad at me?" I say incredulously. She nods. "For saving you?" I continue. Again, she nods.

"I didn't need help and was seconds away from taking the bastard down before you went all hero." She thinks she could have taken that guy? Yep, I've come to the conclusion that she is definitely certifiable.

"Taking him down? Is that what you were in the middle of doing in there? Because it looked like you had no chance from where I was standing." Uh-oh. She looks mad, really mad. Her eyes are hard and her face is even redder than she was during the coffee incident and damn, if it isn't the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"I was waiting until he was unguarded so I could strike" she states seriously and I can't contain the chuckle that rumbles from my chest which, by the looks of things, just added fuel to the fire. "What are you laughing at? I am a threat dammit and I could and would have taken the ogre down if it wasn't for you." That really gets me going. I am now hysterically laughing with tears rolling down my face. Oh god, I can't stop. My hands are clutching at my knees as I try to control my laughter and steady my breathing.

When I finally get myself under control and look up at her and she doesn't look amused at all. "You're a threat? maybe I should step out of the danger zone." I say chucking. "Oh god, I don't think I've ever laughed to the point of tears before." I don't think that comment made anything better.

"I'm glad I could provide some sort of entertainment for you. I wasn't kidding though when I said I could kick his ass and if you carry on being such a dick, I will kick your ass too." How can she keep a straight face when she says things like that?

"You didn't look like you were kicking ass in there. I thought you were having a seizure from the way you were thrashi-" I am unable to finish my sentence when she hooks her leg around my calf and pushes me by neck with such force that I'm falling before I even have time to react. I'm expecting to hit the ground but the she grabs my t-shirt and flips me onto my front so I can catch myself. I put my hands on the floor and my breathing is rough and quick. Holy shit! What just happened? I count to ten, trying to calm down myself as well as my breathing.

I get up off of the ground and look at her in disbelief. She has a smug 'I told you so' look on her face. "What the fuck are you, a ninja? Where did you learn that, Alex?" She's like 5ft 6"

"Don't mistake my cuteness for weakness and no I'm not a ninja. Just a lawyer who can kick ass. I do Krav Maga." Holy fuck! Krav Maga, seriously? She said she's a lawyer so I'm a step closer in knowing who this enigma is.

I stare at her with a perplexed look as she grabs her gym bag off the ground and walks toward a black Mercedes Benz G-Class. Big car for a tiny woman. I stand rooted to my spot and helplessly watch as she opens the door and climbs in but not before turning around and getting the final word in.

"Oh and by the way, my name isn't Alex." and with that 'not-Alex' drives off into distance while I stand there, more confused and sexually frustrated than I have ever been.

Well played 'not-Alex', well played but make no mistake, I will make you mine.

**_Sorry about that last update. The website didn't let me put the paragraphs in. Please review. _**

**_-midnight sun_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anastasia's POV

"Oh and by the way, my name isn't Alex" I say before pulling away, smiling triumphantly with his puzzled look engraved in my mind.

As soon as I arrive at my two bedroom apartment in the Olivian, I feed and hug Eli, my 14 month old Siberian Husky, before ridding myself of my sweaty gym clothes and hopping into the shower. I smile, thinking of Christian and how shocked he was when I flipped him. Serves him right for laughing at me, cocky bastard.

I get out of the shower and slip on my small Harvard t-shirt that I acquired in college and pair it with some batman boy shorts. I have a collection of superhero pajamas. Call me a nerd but superhero pajamas are the best type of pajamas.

I spend the rest of the night going through my schedule for tomorrow, writing up contracts, eating left over lasagne, trying to build up a defense case for my dad's idiot military body and watching friends re-runs. Now that is a show you can never get tired of. At 10pm, I finally crawl into my queen sized bed with Eli, stroking his coat with one hand and gripping my iPad mini in the other.

I google the name Christian Grey because he kept on dropped his name into conversation so I'm curious and let's face it, I'm attracted to him.

Holy shit! I'm speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Christian Grey is CEO of multi-billion dollar company, Grey Enterprise Holding. I have heard of that business. Everyone has heard of that company. Not only is he a self-made billionaire, he is also very philanthropic, donating millions of dollars to charity and is very devoted to feeding the hungry. I can't help but notice that a popular related search is 'Christian Grey gay'. Gay, really? Because that was not the vibe I was getting at all. Nu-uh. No sir. I refuse to except. Please God no.

_Why do you even care Ana? You're not interested in him…are you?_

I ignore my sub-conscience and read an article stating that Christian Grey has never taken a picture or been seen with a woman besides his sister and his mother. Wow, maybe he is gay.

_Why does that disappoint you, Ana?_

Before I can read any further into my feelings in relation to Christian Grey's sexuality my phone begins to ring. I grab my iPhone 5s and pick up without looking at the caller.

"Hey Ana." A familiar voice calls through the phone.

"Hey Kate. How are you?" I reply to Kate, my best friend. Kate and I met in middle school and have best friends ever since. Even when I left highschool at 16 to attend Harvard we still stayed in contact and visited one another. Now she is a journalist after having graduated from WSU last year.

"I've been good Ana. I was just wondering if you want to drive down to Portland for Ethan and Jose's graduation together this weekend?" She queried with her preppy bubbly voice. Kate has always been the happy preppy type where as I am the more witty sarcastic type. We're nothing alike but we got on amazingly and she's like a sister to me.

"Yeah sure, as long as I drive my car. It's going to be really great to see the boys." Jose is like our little brother. He is tall, tan, muscular and as gay as they come. You would never think he was gay but once you do know it is as obvious as day, what team he bats for. We met him in middle school when a homophobic prick  
was bullying him for being gay. Kids can be vicious and Jose was a scrawny little kid and this dicklord that was picking on him was huge. Kate pulled him off of Jose so I could knee him in the balls and help Jose. Jose, Kate, myself and Ethan (Kate's little brother) became inseparable after that and the rest is history. Jose is majoring in engineering but has a passion for photography where as Ethan is getting an computer science degree that his parents forced him to pursue.

"Of course. You can drive while I get my beauty sleep in the back and I can't wait to get our little brothers back."

"Me neither Katie. I'm going to sleep now. I've got a really long day tomorrow." I say, stifling a yawn.

"Okay Annie, I'll see you on Saturday. Bye, love you" Kate announces, making obnoxious kissy noises down the phone.

"Okay Kate, love you bye." I laugh. After we disconnect I look at a few more Christian Grey pictures until eye lids begin to weigh me down and the world of slumber pulls me in. I get comfortable and close my eyes, dreaming of nothing but a copper haired flawless Adonis with enticing stormy grey eyes.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I stand up from the breakfast bar in the kitchen and walk up to the door when I hear someone knock on the front door. This entire week has flew by. It's already Saturday and is Jose's graduation. I haven't saw 'Christian Grey' since Monday but that hasn't stopped me from thinking about him non-stop. I open the door without questioning who it is as I know it is Kate arriving so we can leave to Jose's graduation.

My mouth swings open as I take in Kate's appearance. She is wearing a knee length, bright yellow Emilio Pucci dress that sticks to her skin. Accompanying her dress are gray studded open suede low boots by Azzedine Alaïa. She looks absolutely stunning with her blonde her curled and finishing at her shoulders. The bright yellow of her dress makes her striking green eyes stand out.

"What the fuck are you wearing Steele?!" She almost screams, looking me up and down in horror. I look down at my black skinny jeans, white knitted 'mustache and glasses' sweater and black leather lace up ankle boots with three inch heels. I look up at Kate trying to contain my amusement.

"Katie? It takes 2 hours and 45 minutes to get to Portland. That means if we leave in the next 1 hour we're still going to be there 2 hours early." I say very slowly like I'm talking a suicidal person off the ledge of a building.

"What?!" She shrieks. "I can't stay in this for 5 hours, I can't even go to the toilet in this thing." She is holding my by my shoulders and shaking me vigorously.

After peeling her hands off my shoulders, I offer her my closet so she can wear something more comfortable for the journey and take my seat back at the breakfast bar, where I left my granola and yogurt. My kitchen is my second favorite place in the house. It's all black and white, the only color in it being the brightly painted pink ceiling. The same decor runs through the apartment. Most of my furniture is either black or white, which is how I like it. When I moved in Kate convinced me that I needed some color but I didn't want to change anything so I came up with the idea of colorful ceilings. Every room has a different colored ceiling and small trinkets that match the ceiling. Everything in my kitchen is white with the exception of my oven which is silver.

Kate comes back out, changed from her fabulous outfit and into a pair of my studded frayed denim shorts, a baggy thin white tank and a mint green short cardigan. She is now holding 2 dry cleaning bags; one I'm assuming, has her dress in it an the other contains my dress. She must of grabbed it off of my bed. I loosely curled my hair this morning and I'm holding it off of my face using a pair of sunglasses, well I was but that was before Kate yanked them off my face and ran to the door yelling "Come on Steele. You're gonna make us late."

I love her but damn, is she a bitch. It's gonna be long drive to Portland. God help me.

**_Hey guys, I have no idea where im going with this story so can tips will be very appreciated. _**

**_-midnightsun xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Anastasia's POV

That was most definitely the longest drive ever. When it comes to long distance traveling, Kate turns into a annoying 8 year old child with her constant poking, asking whether we're there yet, needing the bathroom every 20 minutes and begging me to play all sorts or games with her.

I feel like I have aged 10 years in 3 hours. We finally pull up in front of the apartment that Jose lives in with his roommate and Kate's brother, Ethan. Ethan is the all american boy with great looks blonde hair and an amazing personality.

"Kate. Kate wake up." I wait for her response but hear nothing. Crickets. "Kate" I repeat, louder this time. "Kavanaugh" I yell very close to her face.  
She immediately sits up. "What? What's happening? Am I okay?" She looks so lost that I can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine. We're here though" she looks out of the window and takes in her surroundings.

"Oh okay. As long as I'm fine." She mutters, still looking confused.

"I'm fine too, by the way. Thanks for asking." I say petulantly, feigning hurt at her lack of concern for me. I open the car door and hop out before opening the trunk and handing Kate our shoes for Jose's graduation. I grab our dresses and my make up bag, close the trunk and clasp a drowsy Katherine Kavanaugh's hand. I buzz the intercom for Ethan and Jose's apartment.

"Yeah?" I hear a powerful voice question that I automatically recognize as Ethan's.

"Let us up, Kavanaugh." I say, my excitement for finally seeing them audible.

"Oh, hey Steele. Come on up." The door buzzes, indicating that it is now unlocked.

We get into the elevator where, still half asleep, Kate leans her head against the metal.

Reaching their floor, I knock on the door with my hand that is still entwined with Kate's. If I were to let go I think she would drop to the floor and forget who she is. The door swig open and standing there in just a towel is Kate's little brother Ethan. Ethan is handsome, there's no denying it but he's like my little brother and I could never see him in any other way.

"Hey Ethan" I say but instead of hugging him when he reaches his arm out to embrace me, I hand him our dress and make up bags. "Can you hold these while I sit Kate down? She's completely out of it." I don't wait for a reply but walk past him and into their spacious apartment. I sit Kate down on there large leather coach where she immediately curls up and drifts back to the land of nod.

I turn back to Ethan. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." He smiles his all american white-toothed smile. "As long as I get me some Steele lovin' now." I can't help but giggle at what he said and wait until he puts are dresses down before I embrace him.

"It's good to see you, baby boy" Ethan hates it when I call him that so naturally, I try to do it as often as possible.

"I'm one year younger than you Ana, I don't understand why you call me that." He is pouting and damn if it isn't the most adorable thing I've ever seen.

"You look even more like a baby when you pout." I state, pinching his cheek between my fore finger and thumb. I turn on my heel and walk towards the kitchen. "Are you ready to graduate?" I ask him while looking around their stereotypical bachelors pad. Everything in the house lacks color. I am currently standing in their gray and black kitchen facing their gray, black and white living room. And I totally love it.

"Yeah this way my parents can finally get off of my back." Ethan mumbles grumpily. He never wanted to go to college as he created an app when he was 18 and sold it for a very large (8 figures large) sum of money. He planned on living his life on the proceeds but his parents begged him to get a degree of some sort so here is he, computer science (almost) graduate.

"What are you going to do now?" I have always wondered what Ethan was going to do with his life but have never asked him, not wanting to scare him.

"I have a friend, Brad, who invited me to go traveling with him so in 3 weeks time were going traveling, first Asia then Europe and after that we'll see where life takes us."

"Wow that's really cool, how long for?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"We're aiming for 18 months but it maybe longer if we really enjoy it." Ethan is grinning while talking about traveling so I know he is really exited about it.

"That's a long time. Just be safe okay?" I am suddenly concerned about his safety, 18 months traveling foreign countries? God knows what can happen.

"I will Steele, don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, baby boy. Now where's Jose?" He scowls at me for calling him baby boy before answering me.

"He's gone to pick up his suit from the tailors." Jose is obsessed with tailors, a man who can work with clothes is his dream man. Either that or a man who can fly. I share that fantasy with Jose. What is it about pilots that are so goddamn sexy?

Ethan goes off to get changed before telling me that they brought the ceremony an hour forward last week. After waking up Kate, I go and ready myself in Jose's room.

I come out in my crepe belted black sleeveless minidress, royal blue suede stilettos and blue and black miniature side bag. When I hear a wolf whistle, I raise my gaze my eyes up to see Kate, Jose and Ethan both grinning at me.

"What? Does it look stupid? It's too short isn't it?" No one says anything "Dammit!" I curse myself under my breath for my inappropriate dress choice.

Jose is the first to break the silence. "What are you talking about sweetie? You look hot and it's soon as you get out of here, so many guys are going to want to jump you! Look at those legs!" He exclaims, walking over to me and examining my dress while I blush a furious red from head to toe. "Is this Alexander McQueen?" When I nod he mutters "damn, this is what I call a dress."

"Are you not going to hug me jose?" I say pouting. He looks up at me and smiles a glorious smile and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Annie." He whispers. Even though me Jose Kate and Ethan have been ridiculously close forever Jose and I have always had a special bond, even after our drunken 'incident'.

"I've missed you too, sweetie" I mumble into his shirt. He looks devastatingly handsome in his dark teal/turquoise tailored suit, light blue shirt, navy blue bow tie and navy blue balmoral smart shoes.

I look over his shoulder and see Ethan speaking to Kate wearing a well-fitted navy blue suit (with the bottoms of his slacks rolled up), a checkered black and gray shirt with a matching handkerchief and black balmoral shoes. He, like Jose, looks dashing as ever.

After we all compliment one another and wait for Kate to fix her hair after putting her Emilio dress back on, we hop into my car to meet up with Jose and Ethan's parents at the college.

I came her for Kate's Graduation but that was held indoors while this is being held outdoors and looks absolutely beautiful especially with the sun shining down on all of us.

After we all greet one another we take a seat and listen to Ethan's amazing speeches valedictorian saying how this school changed his life and how he as well as his fellow students have been prepared to take a step towards their future. It was absolutely heart warming. I'm sitting next to Jose Sr. Jose's dad and I hear him say "isn't that the grey fellow Jose claims to be in love with?"

My eyes automatically fly up towards the stage and standing there in a beautifully crafted grey suit if Christian Grey strain right at me.

Oh God, he is swoon worthy. And by the looks of things you're not the only one who noticed, states my subconscious, bringing to my attention that every woman and many men are ogling him. Unsurprising. What is surprising is that I can feel the jealousy and possessiveness bubbling inside of me. Why am I jealous?

_Why do you think? _Mutters my subconscious sarcastically.

**_Please review. Thanks for reading. _**

**_-midnightsun xx_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Christian's POV

Why the fuck did I agree to this? I don't want to be wasting my time handing degrees to and congratulating strangers when I could be at home dreaming of luscious brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and flawless porcelain skin. I haven't been able to get 'not Alex' out of my head since we meet and I haven't had a nightmare since that day. It's like she chasing them away. Healing me.

I've just landed Charlie Tango and I'm in the back of the Audi Sawyer drove down here with Sawyer and Taylor, heading towards WSU.

When we pull over I'm automatically bombarded by people introducing themselves or 'brown nosing' if you like. Hummphh, i internally sigh. This is going to be a long day.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

In sitting on a large stage beside the Dean, watching as a young man named Ethan Kavanaugh gives a very impressive speech. I've heard of this kid and I know Welch was hoping to offer him a job after he finishes college. He ensured me that he is a computer whiz and knew his stuff at a very young age. Why would you go to college if you knew your stuff? It's completely pointless and knowing my stuff is exactly why I dropped out of Harvard.

When he finally finishes and we all applaud, I hear obnoxious cheering and hooting coming from a certain area in the crowd. I turn toward the sound and see what must be Kavanaugh's family and friends cheering him on. Their are 9 in total and 3 of them are clearly his family having the exact same eye and hair colour. There is an elderly couple beside his family and I am assuming they are his grandparents. To the other side of his family there is a girl with a face tilted towards the person to the side of her, I can't see her face but she has amazing brunette locks flowing down her side. She reminds me of her, 'not-Alex'. I stand up and walk towards the podium as the Dean is about to introduce me and the girl suddenly meets my eyes while I'm staring at her. It's her. My beautiful brunette Aphrodite.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Anastasia's POV

I tear myself away from his gaze, looking at Mr Rodriguez and waiting until I hear him start his speech. I turn back towards the stage thinking he has diverted his gaze from me but I soon find out that I am sadly mistaken as his eyes are locked on me.

I'm barely paying attention to his speech, I mean how can I when I have the most beautiful man intensely stare at me. I snap out of it when I hear him say he was hungry as a child. He was hungry? He goes on to explain that he is funding the WSU agricultural division. He was hungry as a child, that explains all of his feeding the world initiatives. I feel like every time I learn something new about him I gain more respect for him. He truly is an amazing guy when it comes to his charity work but that doesn't change the fact that he's the biggest douche I've ever met.

When he finishes his speech he flashes me a dazzling smile and takes his seat again. Even though I avoid eye contact I am concious of the scorching gaze that's fixed on me.

The degrees are handed out and we all make our way into the gymnasium for snacks and refreshments. I am sipping on some terrible champagne when Kate starts to tell me how she helped Ethan with his speech.

"Even though I heard him read it to me over the phone for a week straight, I was not prepared for how amazing it was." Her eyes are shining with pride and her obvious adoration for her brother.

"I know, it was fantastic. I had no idea Ethan had such a way with words." I reply, also feeling immensely proud of my pseudo little brother. I, forgetting that this champagne is terrible, take another sip before grimacing and making a very unladylike sound.

"It's awful isn't it?" I hear someone say from behind me. Even before he spoke in that deep sensual voice, I knew. Even before seeing Kate's stupefied expression and before feeling a hand touch my shoulder, creating a spark and sending a shiver down spine, I knew it was him because of the ever-present electrical pull that takes place between our bodies.

I spin around, coming face to face with the man that has taken over my dreams during the last week and the only thing I can think to say is "Yeah." My voice comes out breathy and my subconscious arches an eyebrow while muttering '_wow, could you be any obvious?'_

He smirks, completing aware of the effect he has on me. Why is he affecting me so strangely? I've spoken to and gone up against very attractive men in court and not given a crap but then again Christian Grey is on a while new level of attractive.

Kate finally regains her posture and raises a hand to Christian Grey. "It's lovely to meet you, Mr Grey. Katherine Kavanaugh." Clearly pleased that she is personally meeting this man.

Christian on the other hand isn't as enthused but dissatisfied that he is interrupting him. He takes her hand and says, "Likewise Miss Kavanaugh.", but never takes his eyes off off me. "And it's a pleasure to see you again, you look beautiful as ever, Miss…" He waits for me to speak, holding his hand out for me. At first I'm confused by his reference to me but then I remember he has no idea what my name is. Oh, I could have fun with this.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." Smirking, I take his hand. His eyes quickly darken but he quickly covers that up with a blinding smile.

He pulls my hand up to his mouth, giving me an electrocuting kiss with his perfectly full lips. He spots the tattoo on the inside of my right arm of 5 unique unaligned arrows and his brow furrows. "I hadn't noticed your tattoo before." He says more to himself.

"Ana has a lot of tattoos" Kate chimes in causing his frown to deepen like he's finding what she's saying hard to believe.

"Really?" He asks, completely ignoring Kate and I am suddenly very offended on behalf of my best friend.

"Yeah, I actu-…" I am quickly cut off by someone shouting my name.

"Annie!, Kate!" Someone yells excitedly. Kate and Christian and I turn around to see Ethan barreling towards us. When he reaches us he grabs Kate into a hug and I can't wipe the smile of my face. Talk about contagious excitement. When Ethan finally let's go of Kate, he engulfs me into a hug and I cant help but giggle.

"Well done. You were great up there, baby boy. And your speech was amazing." My cheeks are almost hurting from smiling too hard.

"Thank you Ana, that means so much coming from you." He replies, kissing my cheek before releasing me. I hear some one clear their throat. We finally turn to acknowledge Christian and a look of pure rage has taken place on his face.

'_Jeez, what's with this guy and his confusing emotions?' _My subconscious questions.

Ethan is the first to break the, strangely, awkward silence. "Mr Grey, it's nice to finally meet you. Ethan Kavanaugh." Christian bring his eyes up from Ethan's left arm that is circled around my waist and looks at Ethan, his eyes filled with contempt.

"Mr Kavanaugh," Christian states, finally grasping Ethan's hand "impressive speech you made up there." His look of anger completely dissipates when I turn around to get my champagne, causing Ethan arm to drop from my waist. Does he have something against Ethan?

'_Or maybe he likes you, dumbass?'_

Likes me? Christian Grey? Why am I finding that hard to believe? I watch as Ethan, Kate and Christian make small talk even though I'm really not paying attention to anything until I spot Jose talking to his Dad 3 meters away from us. I quickly excuse myself, causing Christian to frown again, weird?, and make my way over to my two little Jose's.

"And my little Jose becomes a man." I say from behind Jose Jr causing a wide smile to form on both their faces.

I grab Jose into a suffocating hug, "well done Jose, I'm proud of everything you have accomplished and I know Daniel would be too." I say into his ear, feeling very emotional suddenly and from the look on Jose Sr , I'm assuming he heard me and is feeling the same way.

"I know, I just he was here to see me." He says and I can feel his tears on my shoulder.

"I do too sweetie but no more tears okay, there are a lot of hot guys around here and we don't want them to see us balling out eyes out, do we?" I giggle to Jose, pulling away and wiping his tears way while he does the same for me. I sense someone is watching me and I feel myself blush.

"Speaking of hot guys," Jose says, pulling himself together and nodding in the direction behind me "is there a reason why THE gorgeous Christian Grey is staring at you?" He raises a perfectly threaded eyebrow at me, making me turn around and what do you know! Christian is ignoring, who I am assuming are, very important people and staring right at me. If I didn't know any better I would think he was glaring.

I turn back around to Jose, who still has an eyebrow pointed towards the ceiling, and try to play it cool. "Is he staring? I hadn't noticed plus he's just some arrogant asshole." I reply lazily.

"Yeah, right." He scoffs. "You should totally get out there and show him your moves." He says eagerly, practically pushing me away from him. Jose's dad is watching us, shaking his head with mirth.

"Moves? What moves?" I ask , genuinely confused but also stalling. I really don't want to go out there.

"You know, 'innocently' bite your lip and look up at him through your lashes. Then say a random brazen line that will knock him off of his feet, making it obvious that your flirting and then get all 'clumsy' and fall over your feet forcing him to catch you. When he does you do that lip bite and lashes look again." He replies breezily, like I just asked the most obvious question.

I'm gaping at him with my mouth wide open, shocked by how much he has studied my body language. "I don't do any of that!" I huff. "And if I do, it genuinely is innocent." I cross my arms over my chest and am outraged when I hear him scoff and identify his_ 'Bitch Please' _look.

"Whatever you say sweetie," he replies in what he calls his 'gay best friend voice'. "Just get out there and make sure, for me, that he's actually not gay even though I never believed those rumors anyway." Ahh, yes. 'The Grey fellow that Jose claims to be in love with', as Jose Sr put it, is Christian.

I turn on my heel, mentally preparing myself for the conversation I'm about to torture myself with, when I collide smack bang into someone but before I can hit the ground and arm circles around my waist and pulls my flush against a hard, masculine surface.

I look up through me lashes and my gaze is meet by a pair of intense, thunderous gray orbs. I look at his lips, instinctively bite mine and then look back up at his eyes through my lashes. "Do you have to left feet Ms Steele or are you literally throwing yourself at me?" He growls, sounding very displeased.

He knows my name? "My friends are all traitors and maybe you just need to learn a thing or two about personal space. You're always lurking behind me." I sneer, irritated.

"Id rather be under you." He smirks. What?! I'm completely caught of guard and only when I come to my senses do I pull away from him, causing him to frown. I look around and see that a lot of people have stopped what they were doing and are shamelessly staring at us.

When I see that he is still frowning, I reach up onto my tiptoes and brush my lips against his ear "I don't know about you," I whisper seductively "but having sex infront of an audience is not on my bucket list and that is exactly what would have happened if I stayed in your arms." Dammit, Jose was right. I am so predictable.

I move to see his reaction, his eyes are wide and his mouth agape and a smirk takes place on my face. Still on my tip-toes I slide my hands from his shoulder down to his chest, he first looks really scared, terrified actually, but when my palms are securely parked on his chest he looks confused and amazed at the same time.

He quickly takes a step back, causing my hands to drop, and now it's my turn to look really confused. He is staring at me in disbelief like he is seeing a mystical creature for the first time in his life. "Y-you touched my chest" his voice a hoarse whisper as he speaks. "It didn't burn." He says so quietly and in one breathe that it's a wonder I heard him. Burn?!

He looks up as soon as the word enters my head that I realize I must have voiced it. Dammit.

He suddenly looks lost and has no idea what to do. I take a slow step forward, almost as if approaching a wild animal, and speak in a very soft voice. "Hey, are you okay?" He seems confused by the question, like me caring for his well being is an unusual thing.

_'You care for his well being huh?'_ My subconscious states sarcastically.  
_'Oh hush bitch! Now is not the time for you to speak!'_ I retort in an angered and internal whisper.

I turn my attention back to Christian and watch him shakily nod. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He looks like his finally coming back to himself.

"You scared me there." I giggle and place my hand on his bicep, hopefully in a soothing manner. I don't know why but I have a strange urge to take care of him. He looks down at my right hand and then peels it off of his arm, examining the miniature tattoos I have on my fingers. I have a tribal skull on my middle finger (matching the one on Kate's hand), I have a diagonally placed batman sign on the finger beside my pinkie, then there's one thin tattooed line on the top of my pinky finger just below the nail and have another two thin lines on the top of the next finger along just below that nail.

He must have spotted the tattoo on my left thumb because he swiftly grabs my hand and stares at it like its a puzzle. The only tattoo on my left hand is of three small pointer arrows placed one after the other on my thumb.

He finally speaks but doesn't look up from my tattoos. "I never would have pegged you as the tattoo type Ms. Steele." He playfully states.

"There are a lot things you don't know about me Mr Grey." I reply, just as playful.

_'God are you flirting with this guy? You just met him'_ my subconscious panics. _ 'Oh hush down you, have you seen this God?'_ My inner goddess responds, crossing her legs as she munches on some popcorn.

"And I'm going to enjoy finding them out." He responds, finally looking up to shoot me an adorable smile.

I hear someone clear their throat from behind me and I turn around to see Kate standing next to a very attractive blue eyed man with short, blonde, curly hair. Rely on Katherine Kavanaugh to pick someone up at a college graduation.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend, Chrissy?" The blonde man speaks, his voice filled with amusement as he eyes Christian and I. Chrissy? Who the hell is Chrissy?

Christian is the first to speak up out of the two off us. "I told you not to call me that, Elliot and this is Anastasia Steele, Anastasia, this is my brother Elliot Grey." Ahh so Christian is Chrissy and blondie is his brother.

"It's lovely to meet you Elliot," I say, taking his hand. "And I see you've met Kate?" I smile cheekily at the two of them.

"Boy, have I." Elliot grins, enlacing his fingers with Kate's. I see a blush arise in Kate's cheeks. In all if the years I have known Katherine Kavanaugh, I have never once saw her blush before. Who is this guy?

"Ana, Jose's dad and my family are ready to leave for an early dinner since Jose Sr needs to drive back to Montesano."

"Oh, right okay." She winks conspiratorially. I roll my eyes and shake my head at her before watching them walk away and then turn back to my beautiful copper-haired Adonis.

_'My?'_ My subconscious questions with a smirk.  
_'Oh, whatever.'_ I internally reply.

"Would you like to go out to dinner some time this week?" He asks confidently, like he is so sure I'm going to say yes. Hmm.

"I actually have a busy work week coming up, maybe some other time?" I ask sweetly, obviously giving him the brush off. He looks taken back at first but then composes himself.

"Are you sure, Ms Steele? I doubt you'll get another chance." He replies smoothly. Who does this guy think he is?

"I'm pretty sure, Mr Grey." I respond, flashing him an obviously fake smile.

"Okay then. Your loss." Why does this beautiful guy have to be such a prick?

"I'm sure I'll live. I would say it was nice to see you but then I'd be lying. Good day, Grey. " I assert while turning on my heels and strutting towards the Kavanaugh/Rodregez clan, with more swing in my hips than usual.

"Until next time, Ms Steele." He yells after me.

"Yeah? Don't count on it." I yell back causing him to laugh.

Why, almost every time we meet, does it end with me fuming and that prick laughing? I'm the one that rejected him, dammit.

Stupid, gorgeous bastard.

**_Hey guys. This is quite long compared to my others. I'm going to try and write them longer. _**

**_I've decided that I'm going to start updating once every week, probably Thursdays. Please review and thanks for reading. _**

**_-midnightsun xx_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Christian's POV

"I won't be needing you for the rest of the day, Taylor." I peel off my suit jacket and casually hang it on the arm of the large white couch on my great room.

"Sir." Taylor nods, leaving me and making his way towards the staff quarters.

I remove my tie and open the top button of my shirt while walking towards the refrigerator.

Pouring a single glass of white wine and heating up my Mac and Cheese, I can't help but notice how lonely my life truly is. I don't even gave any friends to call over with the exception of my brother, Eliott. How have I never noticed how sad my life really is?

'_You were to busy being balls deep inside a sub_.' My inner Dom chuckles.

Is that all I had? Subs? How did I allow myself to be so distanced and reclusive?

'_It was her,_' my inner self snarls. '_She forced you to have no friends._'

I don't even need to question who, I know it is Elena. I am fully aware that Elena helped me and I have no idea were I would be now without her help but I can't help but think that this is all her fault. That I would be less fucked up and be closer to my family, maybe even have some friends if it weren't for her pushing me to believe that no one would understand. That I am better off on my own and that I didn't need any friendship. Except for her's, that is.

Flynn was always trying to change my view of her and see her as a pedophile. Even though I was underage I don't think I would ever view her as such a thing. A pedophile is such a cruel and vicious word plus I was very willing. I remember times where I couldn't make it through a school day without a fuck from her but was it worth it? Was fucking her worth this loneliness? Before now I have never really noticed this emptiness I live in and believed no friendship or companionship was worth my time.

If that were true, if I didn't need anyone then why has this sudden sense of pensive sadness surrounded me? I finish my dinner and deposit the dishes in the sink before taking off towards my bedroom. After completing my regular ritual of preparing for bed I sink into my very cold, suddenly very big mattress.

Where has this sudden sense of loneliness and melancholy come from? I can't help but think of Anastasia Steele. When I first saw her I instantly thought; 'she would make a perfect sub.' And 'I wonder what she would look like eagle-spread in my play room.' Boy was I wrong. That delectable little thing is a fire ball. I wonder what her life has been like up until now. Maybe I should run a background check on her but then again if I do pursue her then maybe I should do it the right way and get information from her while dating? God, that would take so long and I don't have that kind of patience. I have no idea how regular people do it.

Maybe she's exactly what I need right now. What are the odds that I meet her on the same day that I am able to admit that the lifestyle is getting boring?

'_So what, you want a vanilla relationship now?_' My inner Dom sneers.

Just as I am about to retaliate, my blackberry begins to buzz. I pick it up off of my bedside table and answer it without checking the caller ID.

"Grey." My voice is stern and cold as I automatically snap into CEO mode regardless of the emotions swimming around my head.

The voice that reply sends shivers down my spine and causes me to cringe involuntarily. "Christian, darling. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Elena. Is there something you wanted? I'm kinda busy." I say through my gritted teeth.

"You've been avoiding me." Is she trying to flirt with me? Urrggh. Why is that thought so disturbing and disgusting to me? "I have a new girl that I think would be perfect for you. Her names Shelby and she's exactly what you want in a sub." Has her voice always been this annoying and grating.

'_She has a new girl? What is she, some sort of pimp?_' My subconscious quips. The thought makes me convulse as the idea of me being involved with a pimp in anyway is disturbing and makes my blood run cold.

"I haven't been ignoring you, I just had no reason to contact you and I'm not looking for a sub, Elena." My irritation audible and I think she picked up on it.

"I can hear how tense you are now, darling. I can send Shelby over in the morning and she will happily let you dominate her. She is the a perfectly obedient sub." I knew she picked up on it and why on earth doesn't she ever take no for an answer. i heate that this _woman_ is constantly confusing my frustration with her sexual frustration. Clueless much?

"I am not interested, Elena." I growl. I need to get off the phone now.

"Don't take that tone with me, Christian. I'm trying to help you and I am sending Shelby over. You definitely need her if you're snapping at me of all people." Is she trying to use her Domme voice on me? Puh-lease. I am not 15 anymore.

"I will talk to you in what ever tone I please, Mrs Lincoln and you will be sending no one to me as I have conveyed my wishes repeatedly." I hiss on my Dom voice, showing her who is in charge now.

"Okay, Christian. I understand now. Should we get lunch next week?" Her voice soft. Looks like someone got the message.

"We have a business meeting in a weeks time. There's no reason to discuss business anytime sooner." I state formally.

"We don't have to discuss business, darling. Just two friends getting lunch."

"I don't have friends Mrs Lincoln and I certainly don't have a friend in you. If you need to reach me with anything relating to your business, please contact my lawyers or my assistant." Stating I don't have friends has never effected me before but the cold hard truth in the statement makes me re-consider my life.

"What's happened to us, Christian? We were friends last week at lunch for Pete's sake." Oh God, does she not know when to quit.

"That's where you're mistaken, Mrs Lincoln. I have never considered you a friend and I would really appreciate it if you referred to me as Mr Grey. I am rather busy." I say before pressing the 'end call' button.

'Good riddance. Flynn would be proud.' My inner self cheers.

I close my eyes and hope that I can get four hours of nightmare free sleep tonight. As I drift off, a pair of hauntingly beautiful powder blue eyes make an appearance. Again.

**_Really short one this week as I am suffering from writers block but wanted to get something out here. I wanted Christian to begin to see Elena for what she truly is without Anastasia being in his life and that was pretty much the whole idea of this chapter. Please review._**

**_-midnightsun xx_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Christian's POV**

It's Monday and I'm just arriving at work, thankful that I finally have something to distract myself from the beautiful Anastasia Steele. I walk out of the elevator and notice that the desk parallel to Andrea's is unoccupied.

"Where's Olivia?" I ask Andrea, forgoing any type of greeting.

"She quit on Friday after the Hudson file debacle, Mr Grey." She replies without any irrelevant information. Oh yeah, she shredded a deal without copying it and I really let her have it. I didn't even stop when she started tearing up. It wasn't even a significant deal but then again, if she made such a colossal mistake now she is bound to do it again when it is an important deal.

"Well, she lasted longer than I expected." I comment. I make my way towards the conference room on my floor before turning on my heel and facing Andrea. "Call Andrew Welch to my office, Andrea. I want him standing in my office after I get back from my meeting."

"Yes sir." She responds while picking up her phone. Always efficient.

I tried to convince myself over the weekend not to order a background check on Anastasia Steele but the not knowing is killing me so a background check is exactly what I am going to ask of Welch.

As soon as I return from my meeting and sit down in my desk chair, I press the intercom button, on the verge of calling Andrea and asking her where Welch is, when I am interrupted.  
"Come in." I authorize after hearing a knock on my door.

"You asked for me, Grey?" Welch asks as he walks into my office. Andrew Welch is a tall handsome man in his late thirties with dark brown hair and eyes. He has good looks as well as intelligence on his side.

'_Much like you.' _My inner self smirks.

"Yes. I need you to perform a background check on an Anastasia Steele. I'll need it as soon as possible." I demand.

"Already spoken to legal, I see?" He comments, completely confusing me, while standing up off the white couch and walking towards the door.

"Legal? Who said anything about legal? This is a personal request." I clarify.

"Legal were presented with a law suit this morning." He states matter-of-factly.

"A law suit?"

"Yes, Olivia Jenkins is suing the company for not being able to protect her from the verbal-abuse she received daily while working at the company." Is he fucking kidding?

"What?! Why haven't I been notified?" I all but scream.

"I'm not entirely sure, sir. You're going to have to take that up with legal."

"Well, who is it that she claims to have been verbally-abusing her?"

"You, sir." He answers casually.

"Verbal abuse? Wait, what has this got to do with Anastasia Steele?" I question, puzzled.

"Reed&Reed is the law firm she went to, Sir and Anastasia Steele is representing her alongside a Paul Sefton."

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me?!" I roar. The woman that I have been thinking about non-stop for a week, the same woman who rejected me 2 days ago is helping an ex-employee sue me? Oh, fuck me.

"Would you still like me to run a background check, sir?"

"Yes, Welch. Let's see exactly who Ms Anastasia Steele is." You have no idea who you're dealing with Ms Steele. No idea at all.

**Anastasia's POV (Earlier that morning.)**

It's Monday morning and like every Monday morning the partners meeting is taking place so we can allocate or be allocate cases. Mark Reed usually has all of my attention during these meetings but I'm barely hearing what he's saying as I can't get my mind off the beautiful gray-eyed god.

"What do you say Ana?" I hear Mark say too me. Crap, he must've asked me something.

"I'm sorry Mark, what was that?" I question, embarrassed of where I just was.

"An ex-employee wants to file a law suit against Grey Enterprise Holdings. They have some top-notch lawyers over there and I'm sure you'd be more than capable of handling them." Grey Enterprise Holdings? Isn't that the Mr-Sex-On-Legs' company?

"On what grounds?" I ask, intrigued.

"She quit last week as she couldn't take the verbal abuse she was receiving from Christian Grey himself. She is suing the company for not protecting her from the CEO." Verbal abuse? Now, do I really want to take charge of a case against the guy I have been fantasizing about for a week?

"Would I be able to pick my own partner on this case?" I ask, hoping to get Paul on this with me. Abuse cases are his specialty.

"I was hoping you would take this on your own but by all means, pick your own co-council."

"I choose Sefton then," I turn to Paul. "If he's willing…"

"Sure. It'd be my pleasure." He grins.

"Well, that's it. Let's have a productive week people." Mark concludes and we all make our way back to our offices.

25 minutes later my intercom buzzes. "Miss Steele, Miss Olivia Jenkins has arrived and is waiting in conference room C for you." Carrie informs me.

"Thank you Carrie. I'll be out in a minute." Let's go see if there's a real case here.

I walk into conference room C just in time to see Paul take a seat across from a very pretty blond wearing a very formal yet flattering pants suit.

"Miss Jenkins," I address her while taking a seat beside Paul after shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Miss Steele. I have heard great things about you from Mr Reed, I wasn't expecting you to be so young."

"Yeah, most people don't." I smile. "So why don't you tell us about your problem with GEH."

"Well, I began working there 6 months ago but quit last Friday."

"And this was due to Mr Grey's behavior towards you?"

"Not towards me individually, he treats his entire staff terribly but I'm guessing because I worked closer to him, my treatment was much worse than others." She shivers while she speaks. Man, Grey must've really frightened her.

"And what was it about his behavior that made you quit?"

"Well, I understand that sometimes in the heat of the moment employers shout but Mr Grey would very literally scream in the faces of his employees when he was dissatisfied. When I began to feel that he was screaming at me or other employees for no reason in particular, I went to the HR department to form a complaint but they didn't take me seriously and just told me that Grey was a difficult man." I bullet point what she's saying on my iPad mini while listening to how she couldn't get help from Human Resources.  
And my dislike for Christian Grey grows.

'_Dislike? You were just dreaming of him a half hour ago.'_ My subconscious throws in.  
'_Oh shut up, Bitch. Your logic is unwanted right now.'_ I retort.

"In certain situations where he's 'royally pissed off', as we called it, he throws things across rooms." Olivia continues. What?!

"He throws things?!" I repeat in disbelief.

"Yes, usually vases, paper weights, coffee mugs etcetera. " Oh my god, is this guy crazy?

"Has he ever hurt anyone when he has these tantrums?" Paul asks

"No, not to my recollection. Because he's the boss no one is there to tell him not to act this way or to calm down as they were all scared of loosing their jobs. This is why I'm filing the law suit."

"Well I feel like we will be able to build a case with this. Knowing how important reputations are to big business guys like Grey I'm sure his lawyers insist that we negotiate outside of the courts. We will have to file the law suit, be firm on what we want and then meet with them. I will serve them with the papers by 10 o'clock today. The only thing I ask of you is to not contact him and to also think about what you want to gain from serving GEH."

"Okay. Trust me, I won't contact him and I'll think about what I want and meet with you when I do." She nods. She's a really sweet woman who is now unemployed because of a human recourses department that failed her.

"What was it that made you quit after putting up with him all this time?" Paul questions.

"On Friday I screwed up dearly by accidentally shredding the file of a minor business deal. I felt like at first he was giving me what I deserved, after all, I did shred a deal. But eventually everything he said just became hurtful and he wouldn't stop. He would insult me calling me incompetent and a moron along with a whole batch of horrid names. I had started tearing up after his words sank in and I genuinely believed everything he was saying. I was doubting myself and even when I was crying he didn't stop. It took me actually walking away from him for the screaming to end. I walked out of there feeling bad and I knew that making one mistake like that didn't warrant that behavior or give him the right to make me feel like crap so I quit and went home knowing that I had to do something and here I am." Oh god, I feel so bad for this woman. I am going to get this woman what she deserves.

"I think it's very brave of you to go against a boss that you're very clearly terrified of and we will try to give Christian Grey what he has coming." I assert with confidence.

"Trying is all I can ask for. Thank you for meeting with me Mr Sefton and Ms Steele."

"Thank you for choosing Reed&Reed as your law firm." Paul says shaking her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." I shake her hand and return back to my office, gathering up as much information on a possible correlation between Christian Grey's behavior and the amount of employees that have quit over the last few years.

You have no idea what's coming, Christian Grey but I'm going to make sure you get exactly what you deserve.

**_Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot and it's nice to know that there are so many of you out there that like my story. I would also like to give thanks and a special mention to Cypher7 who helped come up with the lawsuit idea. If any of you guys have any ideas please review or send me a PM. _**

**_Any and all mistakes are mine, I had no time to proof-read and apologize profusely if you come across any typos. Thanks for reading. _**

**_-midnightsun xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I have no idea how these types of situations go when outside of court so I just wrote what I thought it might be like. I know this is a day late and that's only because I forgot to upload it yesterday. Sorry, busy day. I have a pinterest page so you guys should go check that out if you want some help trying to visualize my story. Happy reading._**

**_ -Midnightsun _**

Chapter 10

**Christian's POV**

It can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I am being accused of verbal abuse, I can't believe a law firm, a very expensive and successful law firm, has believed this bullshit and I can't believe they have decided to represent her.

And why did it have to be Anastasia Steele representing her? The woman I'm interested in.

_'Interested in? More like obsessed with, Grey.'_ My inner self jeers  
_'Oh fuck off, I'm not in the mood.'_ I sneer

I read her background check and I've got to admit she is one interesting person. She is highly intelligent, graduating high school at 16 and getting a free ride to Harvard law, not that she needed it. Her mother is very well known in the real estate business and her father is ex-military and now owns a small chain carpentry stores. She was born and raised in Bellevue, quite closed to my parents house and it makes me wonder why we've never come across one another before. She graduated a 7 year course in three years. She must be a really hard worker and I can't help but admire her.

It also states that she had a younger brother, Jacob Steele, but he is deceased. It doesn't specify what happened to the boy, just that he died at 13 while Anastasia was 16. Welch said that he couldn't get anymore info on the brother. I wonder what happened there. Under relationships there is only an Adam Richardson that she was in a relationship with from 2007-2009. A college boyfriend, Ms Steele? I'm going to have to get a background check on this bastard too.

_'Jealous, Grey?' _My inner self questions. Oh for fucks sake.

Its said that when she was 7 years old her parents noticed that she could recall things that she shouldn't be able to and was learning things very quickly for her age. She went to a few specialists and they came to the conclusion that she has an eidetic having an eidetic memory is amazing and I'm sure she has benefited greatly, I can honestly thank god for not giving me that. I don't even want to think about how horrible it would be to remember in detail everything that the crack whores pimp did to me. I can just about get 4 hours of sleep now, I'm positive I wouldn't get any sleep at all if I was cursed with that type of memory.

Regardless of how stellar her check was, she is still representing Olivia Jenkins therefore she is currently in my bad books. It's Wednesday today and 2 GEH lawyers and I are meeting with Ms Jenkins and her lawyers to try and find an agreement and if this doesn't work then we're going to go to court.

"I don't understand why we are not taking Olivia Jenkins to court over her breaking the NDA" I state.

"It is stated in the NDA that if anything illegal or morally unjust occurs between the employee and yourself then they have the right to talk to the authorities about that matter and only that matter. If this clause was nonexistent then it would give bosses like you free reign to treat their employees anyway they want whether that be illegally or otherwise."Rasmussen replies.

"But she hasn't taken this to the authorities but to a law firm." I assert.

"You right, Sir. But at this point I think we should be thankful that she hasn't gone to the authorities. The press were more likely to get wind of the case if she had and Reed&Reed are a very private law firm that wouldn't expose you or their client unless it was a public case."

"Mr Grey we really can't have this case go to court so we're going to try and be as flexible and accommodating as possible." Eriksen interrupts.

"I understand that we need to keep this away from the press but we can't let her or my employees think it is okay to pull this shit and get away with it." I assert.

"If they have a solid case then we might have to. If this gets out then there will be all kinds coming out of the woodwork and claiming verbal and maybe physical assault." Clarifies Mr Rasmussen, the other lawyer. Damn, he's right.

"We'll see what their case is like and then we will decide on what to do."

"Yes, sir." They reply simultaneously.

"Sir, Olivia Jenkins, Paul Sefton and Anastasia Steele are here for you." Andreas voice flows through the intercom.  
Let's get this show on the road.

"Send them in Andrea." I am currently seated in between Jenkins and Rasmussen on one side of the conference room table and am waiting for our 'guests' to enter.

Olivia Jenkins enters first wearing a pants suit. I never knew why she always wore pants suits but I do known that in 6 months I have never saw this woman wear a skirt or a dress. Strange.

Behind her a handsome African American man walks in wearing an Ocean blue Tom Ford suit with a white shirt and blue/polka polka dot tie. Impeccable taste.

The last to enter is the beautiful Anastasia. She is wearing a figure hugging blood red pencil dress with a deep slit at her chest, teasing me with her cleavage and small pockets bellow her hips. Her heels are sky-high suede black Louboutins and oh my god! She looks absolutely edible and eating her is exactly what I want to do right now. She is coming closer and I can't take my eyes of her tits, the part in her dress goes so low that it gives the illusion that one of her tits are going to pop out and I want to be watching when it happens. When she comes to a stop, I pull my eyes up from her body to her face where she has one eyebrow raised to the ceiling and a smirk playing on her lips. She did this on purpose.

**Steele-1 Grey-0**

Well played Mr Steele, well played.

I turn from her and look at everyone else. Ms Jenkins, Ms Steele and Mr Sefton are all standing behind their seats staring at me as are Eriksen and Rasmussen, who are also standing up. Dammit! They all must have witnessed me ogling the enticing Ms Steele.

_'She made you look like a fool Grey, I think she deserves another point.' _My inner self goads.  
_'Yeah yeah, I know. Now shut it!'_ I growl.

**Steele-2 Grey-0**

I rise to me feet and offer my had to Olivia."Ms Jenkins." My voice is cold and I'm positive everyone picked up on it.

"Mr Grey." Her handshake as well as her reply is feeble and damn, she looks scared. This is not good for my case.

I turn towards Anastasia and present my hand. "Ms Steele." She takes my hand and, like every time we've touched, a spark of electricity flows through me. Her eyes widen and she quickly withdraws her hand after a quick but firm shake.

"Mr Grey." She replies in an angelic voice that gives me tingles.

I reluctantly drag my eyes away from her and up to Paul Sefton, who is currently scowling at me. He is a tall man, almost the same height as me.

"Mr Grey." He practically snarls. Does this man know who I am?

"Mr Sefton." I icily reply. Grabbing my hand, he squeezes rather hard. Please. I return his grip twice as hard before he lets go. Don't fuck with me, Sefton.

We all take our seats. "Now that we are all here we should begin to try and come up with a compromise that is suitable and acceptable for both parties." Eriksen states.

"I agree and I don't believe it will be difficult considering that you are trying to avoid court at all costs." Anastasia replies. Is she fucking kidding me?

"Yes, we are going to try and avoid court Ms Steele but we will not be willing to accept outrageous terms." I rebuke, my voice filled with anger, partly because of her comment but mostly because she is the reason I have a hard on and can't do anything about it.

"Duly noted, Mr Grey." She smirks. Was she trying to get a rise out of me? "We would like to begin by saying we have an ample amount of evidence that support Ms Jenkins' claims including witness statements."

Witness statements? She has been talking to my employees?

"Can we view these statements, Ms Steele?" Rasmussen asks.

"Of course." She hands him a small binder and he begins to flick through it.

"All of these are anonymous, Ms Steele?" Rasmussen queries.

"Of course they are, Mr Rasmussen. In order to protect the jobs and possibly the safety of my witnesses" she looks pointedly at me as she states the last few words. "I have hidden their identities per their request." Does she believe that I am an abusive boss?

'_Well verbal abuse claims have been filed against you.' _My inner self chuckles sarcastically.  
_'Oh shut up, you.'_ I internally reply.

"We also have statements from employees and visitors to the building on Olivia Jenkins' incompetence and if you read the statements then I doubt you wouldn't agree that there have been several incidents where Mr Grey would have to raise his voice from time to time." Rasmussen says handing Paul Sefton a file.

"Your reasoning behind Ms Jenkins' claims are that she was a bad employee? I had no idea supposed incompetence warranted verbal abuse." Sefton spits. This guy sounds way too unprofessional to me. And speaking of unprofessional, Anastasia places her hand on Sefton's forearm and says what sounded like 'calm down' but I can't be too sure. I'm really starting to hate this guy.

_'Has that got nothing to do with the fact that you're virtually obsessed with little Ms Steele and she's touching him?'_ My inner self goads.  
'_Haven't you got anywhere else to go?'_ I rebuke. '_I can stay right her all day.' _He folds his arms behind his head while leaning back in a leather recliner and hitching his legs up on a coffee table so he can crossing one ankle over the other.

"I run a right ship around here, Mr Sefton." I snarl. "There have been several occasions where Ms Jenkins has 'screwed up' and I have been forced to bring her up on it. I was completely unaware that reprimanding a terrible employee was classed as verbal abuse." I retort. We continue to glare at one another and I've got to give it to the man, people usually cower under my glare after 20 seconds.

Anastasia clears her throat."These," she hands Eriksen several pieces of paper. " are print outs of emails my client sent to GEH's Human Resources department regarding Mr Grey's behavior towards her and these are the emails she received from said Human Resources department." She hands him another few pieces of paper.

"Note that my client contacted more than one of GEH's employees in hope of her gaining some help or for a complaint to be filed." I take the emails of Eriksen and she's right. Olivia emailed 4 of my Human Resources employees and none of them helped her but then again who would want to be the one that filed a complaint about their boss.

"Ms Steele, while Ms Jenkins did go to the Human Resources department to file a complaint, no complaint was filed therefore Mr Grey would have been completely unaware of Ms Jenkins' concerns." Eriksen asserts.

"And this is why she is suing the company and the department Mr Eriksen." Anastasia replies. Oh for fucks sake.

"What do you want Olivia? How much to make this go aw-" I am interrupted by a very angry sounding Anastasia.

"Mr Grey! I would very much appreciate it if you did not directly speak to my client but address her through me or my colleague, me Sefton." She seems pissed and fuck me, if she isn't the sexiest little thing I've ever seen.

"Are you fucking kiddi-" I begin to fume before Rasmussen cuts me off with a whisper.

"Sir, you need to calm down. We are trying to appease them, not anger them." I just nod but keep my scowl in place.

"As Mr Grey was stating," Rasmussen takes over. "What type of settlement are you after?"

"Due to the lack of help Ms Jenkins received, she was forced to resign and therefore she currently has no source of income."

"We are aware of this and are willing to offer $100,00 dollars for her troubles." I'm not going to lie, I was expecting him to offer much more.

"We are going to need some time to discuss this with our client." Paul Sefton states. I have noticed that his glare hasn't strayed from my face for more than 20 seconds at a time. Bastard.

"You can use this office to confer with Ms Jenkins." I state while standing up with Rasmussen and Eriksen. "We will be in the room next door, just notify my assistant Andrea when you're done and ready for our return." We turn and leave. I can't wait till this law suit bull shit is over.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**Anastasia's POV**

Christian Grey is a lot less difficult and disagreeable then I thought he'd be but then again I can see that he is holding back from saying what he's thinking. He, with his lawyers, has just left the room to allow is some time for consulting but not before checking me out again. I purposely wore this dress knowing it would drive him mad.

I'm pissed that Olivia omitted all the terrible incidents that occurred while she worked her. She is a terrible worker and I'm sure if she worked for me then she would have frequently found herself as the object of my raised voice. I can't say that I'm surprised that Christian Grey often went on a tirade given the amount of time Ms Jenkins spilt coffee on him or mixed up appointments. I'm quite shocked she lasted six months. I'm positive the three stooges would have been better employees than this woman.

Ms Jenkins has just been offered $100,000 for her troubles caused by GEH but I could tell from the shock in Christian's eyes that they were willing to give us more.

"So what do you think? Are you happy with what they offered?" Paul asks her, his eyes filled with anger. He is obviously not a fan of Christian Grey.

"It's a large sum of money, more than I expected and even though I do need money as I am now unemployed this is not the outcome I was hoping for." Olivia Jenkins replies.

"I agree that it is a large sum of money but they were clearly willing to pay more." Paul comments.

"That's not what I meant. Christian Grey is the boss of many. Now that I am gone he is most likely going to hire someone else to assist his PA. I want to be guaranteed that he won't treat anyone else the way I was treated." Olivia's determined speaks.

"I think I get what your trying to say," I reply. "You want this to be a wake up call to Christian Grey so he is aware that he can't treat his works this way. I think I have just the solution." A full blown grin breaks out on my face as I have a 'eureka moment"

"Well?…Come on Steele, we are on the edge of our seats here." Paul grins lazily. Smart ass.

"Group therapy. Christian Grey is under the impression that he is better than everyone so if he is signed up for 16 sessions with other people who aren't as prestigious or wealthy then he might come to the conclusion that he isn't better or more important. Just wealthier."

"That's brilliant." Olivia exclaims. "And it should be a strict but helpful group leader who will notice his problems and try to help him. Someone strong who he won't be able to intimidate." Olivia adds.

"I know just the person."Paul all but screams. "Daphne Reed."

"Oh My God! You genius. And I am positive she will take him on if we ask her too." I beam at Paul.

"Who is Daphne Reed?" Olivia asks, puzzled.

"Our boss' wife, she's 51 years old and a tough old bird that looks like she would very easily eat you for breakfast. She is someone who wouldn't find it hard to put Christian Grey in his place if need be." Paul explains.

"If her husband owns a law firm, what is she doing counseling psychology groups?"

"She's a retried psychologist who donates her time to help those in need but can't afford to get a paid psychologist. She can't dedicate her time to patients so she takes on her 'quick-fix patient' as she calls them." I clarify.

"This is a outstanding idea and it will most likely be beneficial to any employees of GEH that work closely to Mr Grey." Olivia is practically giddy with excitement and I just as exciting, almost unable to contain my glee of seeing Mr Grey's face when we give him our news.

We are all smiling at each other like we have just won the lottery. Good luck Grey, you're going to need it when you find out what we have in store for you.

_**I haven't** **had time to read this over so I apologize for any spelling mistajes or grammatical errors. Please review and look in my bio for the link to my pinterest page. Thanks for reading. **_

**_-Midnightsun xx_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I've changed update days from Thursday to Friday as they are easier for me. Happy reading. -Midnightsunxx**

**Chapter 11**

**Christian's POV**

After Andrea notifies us that Ms Steele, Mr Sefton and Ms Jenkins are ready for our return, Rasmussen, Eriksen and I walk back into the room to see Ms Jenkins looking very pleased with herself while The other two have stoic, emotionless expressions. This can't possibly end well for me.

"So, have you guys come to a decision about our deal?" Eriksen queries.

"Yes, we have." Sefton replies. "And we are going to have to reject your proposition." He looks me dead in the eye and I notice there is a cunning twinkle in his.

"But we would like to offer you a deal. This is the only thing we will settle on so if you do not accept then we will take this case to court." Anastasia smiles sweetly, regardless of her words.

"And what is this deal, Miss Steele?" Rasmussen questions flirtatiously. Is he genuinely flirting with her? How fucking dare he!

"Due to Ms Jenkins' current lack of employment she would accept the $100,000 but we also want Mr Grey to take part in group therapy. Counseling would be very benefi-" she isn't able to finish her sentence before I slam my fist against the glass conference table.

"You've got to be out of your fucking mind if you think I will accept such a thing." I roar and the smirk on Anastasia's face infuriates me even more.

"It is evident, Mr Grey, that you have anger problems and counseling will not only help you but it will help your employees as GEH will be a safer place." Is this a fucking joke?

"Well we aren't accepting. It's a ridiculous deal and I am a very important man Ms Steele, I haven't got time to waste sitting with a bunch of alcoholics who want to share their problems with strangers."

"We were hoping you would enroll in anger management group therapy but if you don't want to accept the deal then that's fine." She state while standing up and gathering her belongings. "We'll see you in court." She says before all three of them make their way to the door. Good riddance, I say.

"Wait!" Eriksen yells. "Give us a moment ma'am." What the fuck is he doing?

"What the fuck, Eriksen?" I speak in a harsh whisper.

"We can't have this going to court and with the amount of evidence she has including the statements from GEH employees she is most definitely going to win. Can you imagine the number of cases we are going to be facing if this gets out?" He also whispers. Fuck, he's right.

"I am not going to group therapy, Eriksen. Just offer them more money."

"It's obvious that this isn't about the money, Sir. I say we accept the deal. It's better for the company in the long run." Rasmussen says.

"Plus they also didn't specify how long and if they don't then we can sign and I just have to attend one session." I'm a genius. I turn to them as they are all standing around the door, staring at us with watchful eyes. "Please join us." I motion to the chairs they have just vacated.

"We agree to your offer and are willing to not going to pay Olivia that amount of money. We have already established that she was a terrible employee and if not for her quoting she would been fired soon." I state professionally.

"So what are you offering?" Paul Sefton asks.

"The severance pack." I smile. Eriksen and Rasmussen turn to me, curiosity cloaking their faces.

"Yes and on the contract you signed with GEH you accepted three additional months of half your pay as your severance pack as well as free health care for the next 3 months." Rasmussen jumps in. Olivia is looking pretty mad right now. Good. Her severance pack is even 5% of the $100,000 we were willing to offer.

Anastasia turn to her and it sounds like she telling her to agree. Olivia nods shakily. We only have to pay her the $1,600 a month and I can attend only one session before quitting. Genius.

"We are willing to settle with these terms." Anastasia says, interrupting my self admiration.

"Smart move." I comments.

"Mr Grey will have to attend 16 sessions. Two session per week." Well, shit. There goes my plan. "We will draw up the papers and have then to you buy morning, tomorrow." She continues.

"We will be waiting." Eriksen smirks at Anastasia, visibly flirting. Again! I would punch his lights out or at least scream my concerns but that wouldn't help my case and I don't won't Anastasia to think any less of me than she already does.

'_Less of you? Since when do you care what people think?' _My arrogant inner self queries.  
'_I don't even know.'_ I answer truthfully.

"Good bye." She shakes his hand and then moves on to Rasmussen, repeating the same thing before standing in front of me while the others shake each others hands.

"It a pleasant surprise being drafted for your case on Monday, Mr Grey . A surprise, but pleasant non the least." He voice is so calming and angelic.

"And it was quite the shock hearing you were representing Ms Jenkins. It was lovely seeing you though the circumstance were unfortunate."

"Yes they were. The next time I saw you I was expecting it to be at dinner." Huh?

"If I remember correctly, you declined my invitation Ms Steele."

"That's true. I did, idiotically decline your date request." Is little Ms Steele fishing for a date with me? Even after all this law suit shit?

"And I'm sure if I asked again I would get the same answer?"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that Mr Grey but then you'll never know unless you ask." She smiles.

"True." I say releasing my hand from hers and taking a seat while collecting the paper work of the desk, trying unsuccessfully to his my grin. I look up to see Anastasia standing over me looking completely baffled.

"Is there something I can help you with Ms Steele?" I question calmly.

"Erm…weren't you…actually no, Mr Grey. There isn't." She says composing herself in the making. "Goodbye Mr Grey." She begins to turn on her heel.

"Wait! Ms Steele." I jog towards her so our conversation isn't heated by the rest of the 'party'. "Maybe you would want to join me for dinner Friday night?" I ask quietly while giving her my, supposedly 'panty-dropping' grin.

She looks baffled at first and her eyes shoot from my face to the conference table where I was just sitting and back again. "I would love to join you for dinner, Mr Grey." She smiles. My God is she beautiful. She hands me a business card after jotting her number down.

"Great. I'll see you then Ms Steele."

"Until then, Mr Grey." I can't help but stare into her eyes. I don't think I have ever saw such beautifully innocent eyes before. And there so damn bright.

I bend down and plant a feather-light kiss on her right cheek before moving to her ear. "You look delightfully ravishing in that dress by the way, Anastasia." I speak in a husky low voice.

A pretty pink blush graces her face and I wonder if her entire body turns that color too.

"Thank you, Christian. I'll see you Friday." Her voice wavers the tiniest amount. Boy, is she affected. I have to bite back my arrogant grin.

"I'll see you then." She turns around and walks out of the door where Paul Sefton is waiting. Her shoots her a questioning look but treating me with one of the murderous variety. I grin at him, why not piss him off some more? And besides, I am quite happy with my impending date with one beautiful Anastasia Steele.

If it weren't for this law suit I would say this is shaping up to be a pretty good week.

**Short one this week, blame A-levels and the British government. I have finally got them a date so yay! A guest suggested that Ana's tattoos should be henna instead of ink, would you rather them be fake or real?**

** I was also wondering if you guys want to see their first couple of dates or just jump to the third or fourth date that will lead to sex? Its your choice so let me know what you think. Please review favorite and follow. Thank you. **

**-Midnightsun xx**


End file.
